Problem: Add. $\dfrac{10}{12} + \dfrac{1}{4} = $
Solution: ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{12}$